L'Oeil D'Horus Et Son Héritage !
by chiaki-san
Summary: D'abord mise à l'écart par sa famille elle finis pas savoir qui elle et de qui elle détient sa soif de puissance et sa particularité, mais des événement surviendrons et seul la vengeance contera pour elle... Les personnages: OC,OC,OC,SS,V,DM ...


Salut, moi c'est Chiaki, c'est la première fois que je poste un fiction sur ce site.

Cette fiction est sur Harry Potter comme vous devez vus en douter, mais elle est sur un personnage OC, donc crée par moi. Dans cette fiction je ferais apparaître certain personnages de J.K Rowling comme Severus Snape, Voldemort, Draco Malefoy, et d'autres.

je pense faire apparaître plusieurs couple dans ma fiction mais sachet que la Romance n'est pas le genre principale, le genre de cette fiction sera plus dans le Fantastique, Aventure et Mystère.

Les couples que je pense faire: le couple principale sera un OC/OC, ensuite il y aura un Draco/Blaise, Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Severus...

Rating: M

Disclamer: J.K Rowling sauf pour trois personnages qui sont les miens.

Voila, bon je vous laisse à votre lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire merci.

* * *

Santana était la première fille de Maria et Mickael Holmes.

La famille Holmes était l'une des familles les plus riches de l'Angleterre, autant côté Sorcier que côté Moldu. Ils ne pouvaient peut-être pas se vanter d'être une famille composée uniquement de Sang-purs, mais leur richesse et leur prestance non faisaient pas moins l'une des familles les plus respecté du monde sorciers.

Mais pas par tous les sorciers malheureusement. Les Sang-purs, ceux qui se déclarent supérieurs, voient en cette famille d'ascendance Moldu une menace. A leurs yeux il est inconcevable que des sang-de-bourbes et des sang-mêlé puissent avoir autant de pouvoir, de richesse et d'influence sur le monde sorcier.

Des parias voilà ce qu'ils étaient pour ceux que l'on nommait Mangemort, voilà ce qu'ils étaient pour Voldemort.

Ils n'auraient jamais due avoir leurs places dans la haute aristocratie Sorcières. Ils n'étaient ni plus ni moins que de la vermine, une nuisance qu'il fallait exterminer…

Santana était revenue de ses vacances en Taiwan depuis presque 1 semaine maintenant, et déjeunait joyeusement avec ses deux frères et sa sœur dans le manoir principal de la famille Holmes.

Alexander, l'ainée, leur racontait comment il avait réussi à lancer un cognard fulgurant sur l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse et ainsi aider son équipe à remporter les quarts de finale de la coupe d'Europe de Quidditch. Grand, châtain foncé, musclé par ses heures d'entrainement au Quidditch et des yeux d'un bleu limpide comme sa mère, il brillait par courage et sa bonté, un vrai Gryffondor.

Un Gryffondor tout comme son petit frère Bryan qui écoutait les paroles de son aînée avec intérêt.

Bryan et Alexander se ressemblaient, autant physiquement que mentalement si se n'est que les yeux de Bryan n'étaient pas bleu mais vert comme ceux de son père et de sa petite sœur Amélia, la cadette. Amélia a également les cheveux châtain mais d'un châtain plus clair que ses frères. Elle brillait par son intelligence et sa perspicacité, ce qui lui valu une place chez les Serdaigle. Nullement intéresser par le sport, elle préférait envoyer des texto à ses amis Moldu plutôt qu'écouter ses frères.

Santana ayant autant d'intérêt que sa sœur pour ce sport, lisait un livre sur l'ancienne culture Amérindienne tout en grignotant quelques raisins se trouvant dans le panier en osier poser sur la table.

Santana avait toujours été un peu le vilain petit canard de la famille Holmes. Ses cheveux d'un brun très sombre et ses yeux d'un gris transcendant entourés de noir, marquaient déjà sa différence. Ainsi que le fait qu'elle soit la seule de la famille à être allée à Serpentard.

Dans sa famille, tous la rejetait, autant ses grand–parents, que ses oncles et ses tantes, ainsi que son père. Seul ses frères et sœur l'acceptait, ne sachant pourquoi les autres la traitèrent ainsi.

Elle, elle savait pourquoi, elle connaissait le secret qu'ils tentaient tous de cacher, elle avait découvert la vérité, il y a de cela plus de 6 ans maintenant, le jour de l'enterrement de sa mère…

* * *

FLASH BACK

« C'est une belle journée » pensa Santana, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un cimetière, en face de la tombe de sa mère. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir mal pour cette femme qui l'avait rejeté comme tous les autres, cette femme pour qui son existence semblait être si dérangeante.

Autour du cercueil, il y avait toute la famille et des amis de la famille venu les soutenir ainsi que des curieux, des journalistes et bien d'autres encore.

« Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'en enterre un membre de la famille Holmes, c'est à marqué dans les mémoires un événement pareil. » se disait-elle.

A côté d'elle, ses frères et sa sœur pleurait tendit que elle, elle restait neutre. Elle pourrait verser de fausses larmes pour faire bonne impression, car elle se savait douée pour la comédie, mais l'envie lui manquait, elle se sentait lasse et seul l'envie de rentré à la maison survenait.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un, un peu plus loin dans le cimetière, juste derrière elle. Elle s'était alors retournée et c'était mis, inconsciemment, à rejoindre cette présence. Nonchalamment assis sur une tombe, un cigare à la bouche, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, fixant un point devant lui et semblait en pleine réflexions. Santana arriva par sa gauche et marqua un temps d'arrêt quand elle l'aperçue, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était venue en ce lieu, au lieu de rester au près de sa famille. Elle regarda l'homme avec perplexité, elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu mais un sentiment de familiarité naissait en le voyant.

« Pourtant, je suis persuadé que si je l'avais déjà vu, je n'aurais pu l'oublier ! » pensa-t-elle

En effet, cet homme, même simplement assis, était assez impressionnant, il dégageait une aura de puissance que nul sorcier n'aurait pu ignorer. Des cheveux de jais d'une brillance, tel trempé dans l'encre de chine. Une peau légèrement maté qui reniait une origine purement britannique. Un corps grand et très musclé qui en intimiderait plus d'un.

Son cigare terminer, il écrasa le bout sur la tombe, le jeta parterre, puis se leva.

Sous le mouvement de l'inconnu, elle recula d'un pas, même si elle était déjà à bonne distance de lui.

Il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortir un autre cigare avec un briquer et l'alluma.

Après avoir expiré sa première bouffée, il se retourna vers elle pour lui parler.

« Je me demandais si tu allais venir, ou pas, mais j'avoue que j'étais certain que tu viendrais… » Sa voie était rauque et extrêmement calme. Il tira une nouvelle bouffée de son cigare.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu soit déjà si grande, comme les année passe vite… »

« Qui est ce type, et qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? » se demanda-t-elle

« Tu finira bien par le savoir… » Lui répondit –il

Elle sursauta, comment avait-il sut ce qu'elle pensait, pratiquerait t-il la légilimencie ? Cela attisa sa curiosité…

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de bavassé, je viens seulement te remettre quelque chose. »

« Quoi !? Mais… »

Avant qu'elle n'est pue dire un mot de plus, il l'avait déjà stupéfixié d'un coup de baguette, puis il avança et s'arrêta à seulement quelque centimètre d'elle.

Si près d'un corps aussi massique que celui d'un catcheur et d'une tête ½ de plus qu'elle, elle se sentit minuscule et vulnérable, sans oublier le fait qu'il l'avait stupéfixié. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et prononça une incantation : « Aeternis Tenebris Accipitris Oculo ».

A ces mots elle ressentit une souffrance envahir son œil gauche, comme si quelque chose s'y gravait. Sa paupière supérieure et inférieure la brûlait atrocement mais elle ne pouvait ni bouger, ni crier, enfermé dans un mutisme forcer.

Son œil pris une couleur totalement grise, on ne voyait plus de différence entre la pupille et l'iris et des marques tracées de noir apparaissaient autour de son œil. Ses marques représentaient l'œil d'Horus, un symbole égyptien datant du temps des pharaons. (Voir photo, en haut, à gauche)

Le sortilège de stupéfixion s'annula enfin, elle se laissa alors tomber à genoux et elle ferma ses yeux le plus fort possible, tout en serrant les dents sous la douleur et en couvrant son visage de main.

« La douleur devrai s'estomper d'ici quelques secondes maintenant et malheureusement elle était inévitable. Plusieurs années devraient s'écouler avant que l'on ne se retrouve de nouveaux, j'ai été ravi de te rencontrer. D'ici notre prochaine rencontrer, je suis sur que tes capacités se seront grandement amélioré ma fille… »

Sur ces mot il disparu tout comme la douleur de Santana, mais elle était loin de s'en préoccuper, elle était bien trop troubler par les derniers mots prononcé par cet inconnu, ou plutôt par le dernier mot prononcé…

FIN DU FLASHBACK

* * *

Mr. Holmes rentrai chez lui après une journée de dur labour au Ministère. En franchissant la porte, il senti une bonne odeur de nourriture l'enivrer et entendit des rires provenant de la salle à manger.

Il s'y dirigea et s'installa à table avec eux. Comme à son habitude il demanda à Alexander comment cela se passait avec son équipe et parla de son propre moment de gloire dans une équipe similaire 20 ans plus tôt, dans ses jeunes années, avec nostalgie et regarda son premier fils avec fierté content que quelqu'un suive ses traces.

Il prit également des nouvelles de Bryan et Amélia. Il leur demanda comment se passait leur vie à Poudlard, et rappela quelques anecdote du temps où il y était lui-même.

Santana, elle, continua à manger en silence. Elle ne se souciait plus du fait que son père l'excluait de toute conversation. Elle en avait l'habitude maintenant et surtout elle ne se sentait plus à l'écart à présent. Au contraire, elle s'en fichait d'être rejeté par cette homme, cela ne la touchait plus, plus depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré lui, lui son vrai père. Elle connaissait maintenant sa différence et l'acceptait, elle se sentait spécial et unique, et elle adorait se sentiment.

Elle venait à peine d'entamer le dessert quand un fort sentiment d'insécurité la pris, elle ne savait pas d'où il provenait mais n'aimait pas cela. Au bout de 5 min, elle se dit qu'elle ne devrait pas y faire attention car il n'y avait visiblement pas de danger. Elle se leva donc de table, laissant aux elfes de maison le soin de débarrasser.

Les autres était partie dans le salon, elle pensa à les rejoindre mais un pressentiment le lui déconseilla alors elle monta dans sa chambre afin de finir sa lecture des livres sur la magie ancienne qu'elle avait trouvé en Taiwan.

Au rez-de-chaussée, alors que le reste de la famille était dans ce qui semblait être une grande discussion sur le Quidditch, la porte d'entrée explosa dans un grand fracas et une dizaine de Mangemorts venaient d'entrée dans la demeure…

* * *

Voila c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez appréciez et svp, laissez moi un com...


End file.
